Living A Lie
by Hannaadi88
Summary: China has a dark secret- a secret that may change forever his relationship with the other nations. What will happen if Japan finds out what China has been hiding? -Dedicated to randomlvr1-


**Living A Lie**

~.~

_**Dedicated to randomlvr1-With all my gratitude and adoration**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Over here, darling!" "Stay in that pose!" "Smile to the camera!"

Taking a deep breath, the model turned to the cameraman and grinned, trying to keep her eyes open despite the blinding flashes from the ever-demanding camera.

Swiveling around to face yet another photographer, the skirt of her designer dress drifted upwards by the force of the sudden turn, revealing the model's snow-white legs. Blushing at the lack of garment over her skin, she quickly pulled the dress down, veiling her body from the eager crowd of male photographers and media. She hoped that no one had noticed her slip up, lest her reputation be ruined.

After a moment of hesitation, the model gathered her courage to face the onlookers, giving them her famous seducing wink as she turned around. The room cheered, clapping as she made her way down the isle, hips swaying as she took dainty steps. She may not be known to reveal much of her body- perhaps is even chaste, but she defiantly knew how to use it.

Glowing at the positive feedback, the model decided to give one last smile at her audience before turning around and making her exit. As she flashed her perfect smile, someone from the growing crowd asked for her name, shouting over the deafening clapping of his companions. Scanning the room, she spotted the man who spoke; said person blushing as eye contact was made. Deciding that he was worth her limited time, the model opened her mouth to answer him, but was cut short by the shout of one of her fans.

"You don't know her name?! How could anyone forget such a name as Nini Wang??"

* * *

China let himself sink into the mattress, relaxing as his aching body met the softness of the bed beneath him. After a long day of work, nothing was more gratefully accepted then a couple of moments of peace. His new occupation was a demanding one, and he had yet to regulate his body to the change of pace.

Leading a secret life made the situation even more complicated and emotionally taxing, fearing discovery by his fellow nations. What would be said if they found out would ruin his name as a straightforward country, and would change his relationship with various nations…drastically…

_Speaking of the other nations…where is Japan? The house is eerily silent… Too quite to suit my taste. _

Sighing, China unwillingly lifted himself from the bed, stretching once his feet grazed the ground, letting his strained muscles unwind. Leaving the room proved to take a decade; but when he did, he composed himself and started forward, scanning his home for a glimpse of his favorite dark-haired nation.

Wandering through his home, China took notice of the dark aura surrounding him. Without any cheerful presence distracting him, the Oriental nation let himself drown in the disparity of his very accommodations. A person belongs to his home as much as his home belongs to him, hence the emotional resemblance between nation to house. The colorful landscapes reeked of commercialization, failing to capture the sheer essence of the bond between country to nature. Without realizing a truth as blunt and simple as his favorite surroundings in which he spends most of his time, it is no wonder that he lives guiltiness in one big lie. His only concerns nowadays are not national disasters, but the fear of being discovered. What had publicity done to his priorities?

As he was about to give up his search, China heard a faint sound coming from the guest bedroom. No one had come to stay in his house, willingly, fore ages- who, then, was the intruder? Nearing the room, the Asian quickened his pace, anxious to confront the one who invaded his home. Seeing the door open, China peeked into the room, letting out a relived sigh when he spotted his permanent house guest, Japan, sitting on the bed reading a magazine.

"Kiku! What are you doing here, aru?"

Said nation jumped in surprise as China's voice rang through the spacious room. Looking up, Japan met the other's eyes, slightly reddening at the intangible contact. Quickly sitting up, the younger country scrambled to his feet, hiding his magazine under the blanket, hoping his elder will not notice his actions.

A quizzical expression defined China's features as he slowly walked into the room, about to embrace his younger brother. Looking disapprovingly at the miniature lump Japan had formed on the bed, he lifted the covers, hands followed by his sibling's anxious gaze. It was too late to stop him.

Paling at the site of the magazine cover, Yao faltered for a moment, speechless. Letting the piece of literature fall onto the floor, China fell onto the bed, his hands covering his face in despair. From the ground, a model shot him her famous smile- _his _smile. How could he have been so careless as to let himself model for a magazine? Did Japan recognize him in the picture, through all the makeup?

_Hold on- what was Japan doing with such a magazine, anyways? _

Bending down to lift the magazine, Japan turned a bright red. He had been found out; his playboy fetish exposed. His older sibling avoided eye contact, not willing to look at his face. Was he ashamed at him, not being able to even look him in the eye? Japan just _had_ to prove his innocence to his guardian, no matter what it cost him- living in the shadow of shame was not his idea of a good life. But what could he do, caught in the act?

Or perhaps he was absorbing it in the wrong way? Perhaps China did not like the idea of him looking at the magazine…because he was _jealous?_ Was that the case?

The oriental nation was taken by surprise when the younger country pushed him onto his back (his ancient _aching _back), the bed's mattress cushioning his fall. He was even more surprised when same nation climbed onto the bed, gazing down at him. What was going on? Did Japan, now realizing his true identity, want to redefine their relationship? Or was he going to take advantage of his secrecy, demanding payment? Yao shivered, knowing he was not strong enough to push off the younger nation, much the less defend himself.

Compelled to do so, yet hormones pounding through his veins, Japan lowered himself onto his senior, capturing his lips with his own. Might as well reveal his feelings in such fashion, rather then leaving China with the feeling of betrayal and jealousy. Besides- a harmless kiss could not give anything away, right?

Blood rushing to his face, China was ready to pull away and slap the other nation for his imprudence, but hesitated. The kiss was filling, in its way, and Japan's lips felt good against his own, almost like they belonged together. Two pieces of a puzzle reunited, a ying and a yang. But no matter how blissful the kiss, it had to stop, lest something _improper _occur. Slowly pulling away, the elder nation looked up at his conquer with blazing eyes.

"I thought you had a sense of priorities, Kiku. Is this a way to treat a lady? How much harm do you intend to do, aru?"

Confusion clouded Japan's thoughts. Was this some type of role-play China had devised, in which the elder served as the female? Should he play along? No-he needed to make sure everything was all right with Yao before they continued. An emotional problem, perhaps?

"China-san", Japan started carefully, "I don't fully understand your female reference. Would you like to rest a bit, regain lost sleep?"

Eyes widening, Yao looked at Kiku in astonishment. Did he not make the connection? Or perhaps he was playing with him? Was he going to leave him alone, once he confessed? Sighing, China slowly got up, forcing Japan off of him. With Kiku still sitting on the bed, looking at him with a confused gaze, Yao lifted his arms to the back of his head, hands untying the ribbon that held his hair in a ponytail. Then, his hair draped over his shoulders, Nini Wang rewarded Kiku with her famous trademark- her irresistible smile.

Realization dawned in Japan's mind, taken aback at the sudden discovery. Connecting the cover girl on his magazine to the woman in front of him was not a hard task. Standing up, Kiku advanced towards, who he hoped, a new start, enveloping her in his arms. After a long, stiff moment, Nini returned the hug. No words were needed- she knew her secret was safe with him.

"Thank you"

* * *

_**As i noted before- this was written for my guide, mentor and great friend, randomlvr1, better known to me as Tammy-Wa. The idea for having Yao be a girl is not mine, for general knowledge. It is a crazy idea i have picked up from our conversations =W=. The name Nini is also her idea, a piece of information my accomplished spy, darandomninja, has found out from a certain conversation i had her initiate with the victim XD **_

_**Anyways, i am sorry that this is super short, and is unbeta-ed. I intended to post this as a Christmas gift for her, but for personal reasons, decided to post it now. I hope that she, as well as you- the reader, have enjoyed this fanfic, and will hopefully review =3=**_

_**~Hannaadi88**_


End file.
